


Crushes

by MeanJeanBaby



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cute gossip, Gen, Liara being her flustered self, Mass Effect 1, Taboo, light humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanJeanBaby/pseuds/MeanJeanBaby
Summary: Tali seeks out Liara (first Mass Effect) to discuss 'crushes'As if Kaiden and Shepards' "I saw her first" conversation didn't say it loud enough, Kaiden likes Liara, Liara likes Shepard. And Tali makes it aware to Liara that they both like her, and Tali just wants to know who she would prefer more. Since Tali is the highschool bestfriend the air of the entire conversation is both light and fluffy. With humour of course.





	Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I hashed out in a very small amount of time. I am planning to evolve this work and provide more details.

"Tali. This is…unexpected." Liara stands to greet Tali with genuine look of bewildered curiosity.

And since Tali had the advantage, or disadvantage rather, of hidden facial expressions, she heavily relied on the fluctuation of her voice. Sauntering with a sway in her hips, she takes in the room in no rush whatsoever. "Liara, Liara, Liara." she caresses the name. "What cha workin on?"

"Er, if you must know, just a little…research." she looks back at her moniter and then back to Tali. And she was doing research. On human behaviour of course, but nonetheless. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Tali? It's Tali right?" Liara tries so hard to nail these tiny social interactions and always seems to end up mentally shaking her head at herself. 

"Oh you know, just living the dream. You've seen the Normandy's drive core, yes? Total mind blower, I'd probably kiss Shepards shoes if I haven't already been given the privilege to get to know her. The drive core, that is."

Liara nods carefully, trying to decifer if Tali was here to fraternize, possibly flirt. No, I'm imagining it, of course she's not flirting with me. 

"I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure." Liara answers honestly when she realizes she been given a pause to rebut.

"Speaking of pleasure, Liara…" Tali trails off and lets the last word linger in the area for a moment.

Liaras eyes grow a little wide, trying not to look a little too interested in what Tali was about to say next.

"Yes?" Liara asks carefully, gesturing with her palms a little. "Something on your mind?"

"How old did you say you were again, Liara, you'll forgive me if it…slipped my mind." She says with an obvious smile in her voice, and popping her hip slightly.

"Ah hah-I am only 106."

"Which would make you how old in, say, human years?" Tali folds her arms into her chest.

"Uh, I can see that you have a motive in the direction of this conversation, but…I am not sure…what's that human expression-giving the dog a bone? " The beautiful asari ponders out loud, with a simple gesture of her hand.

"Alright, Liara, I'll just come out and say it."

Yup, she's flirting with me, Liara thinks to herself. 

"Alenko and Shepard-what do you make of them? Because I may have overheard a little conversation when you joined the Normandy and well?"

"Shepard? What did she say? She's not uncomfortable with my presence aboard the Normandy is she? I know I am not Alliance and…"

Liara was cut off by the sound of a faint, possibly light hearted chuckle as Tali stepped dangerously close into her space. "Oh my you ARE adorable."

Liara fought back a blush. "I..I beg your pardon?"

"Oh Liara, you must know this. If I was a guy? Wait, I'm getting off track here. What I mean to say is,"

"Tali, I'm still consideraby young by asari standards, and be that as it may, taboo doesn't particularly-er-exist. Among my people anyways. And I am flattered, truly."

"No no, Liara, darling, you've got me all wrong. What I mean to say is, if I had the Commander pining at me, along with a fine looking young fellow like Alenko, I'd say I'd have a rather tough time. You know. Deciding."

"Wait…what?" Oblivious as she is beautiful There is still so much I have yet to learn. 

And it's not that Liara finds it hard to believe. It's just that Liara has spent a considerable amount of time replaying scenerios in her head wondering if there was a possibility that she was imagining the hint of possessiveness when the krogan showed up with his geth bot goons at his side to collect Liara. "She'll stay with us thanks." All the times Shepard didn't mind staring into Liaras eyes just a little too long, or if she read Shepards mouth wrong the first time they met: she read "Wow." Liara had to admit, having Shepard appraise her head to toe and vice versa was, dare she say it, a little empowering. 

And I thought I wasn't very interesting. Curios.

For a monogendered species, asari were indeed equivalent to women in every way. With the caressing voices, and the fact that the asari were the height of supermodels, with long slender body's and killer legs, they were absolutely women.

"Liara, my dear I just told you that Alenko AND Shepard potentially have an…interest in you and all you heard was Shepard." 

"Oh. Uh, I really am not very good at this. Forgive me, being alone at digsites for as long as I have…I have no clue how to pick up on…er things. Like this, that is." 

"No, no, it's fine. Liara, if it makes you feel any better…the fact that you didn't shoe me down when you initially thought I was the one making a pass at you-well let's just say I am equally as flattered."

Liara lets out a nervous laugh, and brings a hand to her forehead. "By the Goddess…" She probably just revealed her answer to Tali's question when she asked about Shepard. 

"Hey. I think it is adorable." 

"I suppose it would be all too hopeful that it weren't as obvious to the-rest of the crew?"

 

"…It's good to have hope!" Tali rebuts, tenderly rubbing Liara's shoulder.


End file.
